Chuck Bass
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Blair has it all, beautiful, smart, social queen. Then Chuck Bass enters her life handsome, dark, mysterious, & slowly lures her away from her comfort zone. She's determined to keep him at arms length but her heart screams that she cant resist. As her world slowly unravels both their life's change forever! -Meeting you was my favorite accident- Chuck/Blair AU. Angst/Romance.
1. Introductions

_**Yeah granted I had always been smart, the over achiever! Popular, perfect boyfriend, pretty and no not like your average or little sister pretty but really pretty some might even say gorgeous! I thought I had everything figured out, what college I wanted to go to, what I wanted to study once I finally got there. Pretty much I had my whole life planned out or so I thought! That was until he happened, everything about him I knew I somehow hated or at least I thought so, but yet every time he was around I found myself drawn to him even more! The day Chuck Bass walked into my life was a day I will never forget! He impacted me more then I would've ever imagined! But with impact comes destruction, leaving a mess of what I thought was me only to find out that I didn't know anything about myself but not only that I found that he was hiding something too!**_

"Mr. Bass you didn't answer the question"

"I heard you, I just didn't find it irrelevant! I'm no longer going to West Point so why must you ask about it?"

"Ah, yes your father has told me that you will be joining the ranks of Manchester Prep am I correct?"

"I would have to say you are!" he rolls his eyes, while looking down at his watch.

"And how do you feel about that, are you excited, mad?"

"I'm feeling indifferent, I don't really care!" he raises his shoulders before lowering them back down once more.

"You don't care? Mr. Bass may I remind you that this is your 5th school in two years!"

"Yeah and what's your point?" he relays smarmy

"My point is that clearly there is something wrong here, I am only trying to help you but I cant do that if you wont talk to me! I have tried but you wont give me anything to go on, other then what I know already. Which was given to me by your father."

"Yeah good' ol dad eh. We wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we? He hates failures!" he quickly smirks before laughing slightly.

"Is it him? Is it your father who drives you to do the things you do Mr. Bass?"

"Possibly, but then again possibly not" he glances back down at his watch before raising his eyes back up "Look this has been fun and all but I have to get going, lets do this again shall we?" he quickly gets up to leave.

"You cant run away forever Mr. Bass, sometime somewhere our greatest fears will catch up with us"

"Oh please stop! I'm shaking!" he rolls his eyes before finally exiting.

* * *

><p>"Serena do you have Mr. Hemingway for Chemistry?" she states over the phone.<p>

"No, that's an AP class, Blair you know I don't take any AP classes especially Chemistry. I got Mrs. Calloway why?"

"Just wondering, I know its the start of the next semester. The choosing of Lab partners, God I hope I don't get some thickhead dumbass who doesn't know what they are doing!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine B, your super intelligent! I mean your already ranked the top of our class"

"Yeah but if I want to keep that position then my grades need to continue to go up! I don't want to be stuck with some idiot who doesn't want to pull their weight on the assignments and labs!"

"Just stop stressing, I'm sure anyone who's in AP classes has to be somewhat smart! Everything will be fine. So you never told me how your holiday break went, how was Paris?"

"I guess your right. Paris was great, Daddy said to tell you hi and that he missed seeing your joyous smile"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh I am so late!" she glances down at her phone before tossing it in her bag.<p>

She still didn't know why of all mornings her stupid alarm clock would decide to mess up, it was the first day returning back to school from the Holiday Break. She had practically rushed to fix her hair and make-up quickly grabbing her tan and blue jumper before pairing it with some red tights and cute blue flats. Sticking a big red head headband that sported an equally large red bow on top into her hair. She'd practically ran from her top story flat to the school which to her relief was only a couple blocks away. Once she was finally there she rushed up the steps and through the big thick doors making her way to her classroom.

"Miss Waldorf its nice to see you've joined us, please do take your seat"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hemingway, my alarm clock" she stated before getting interrupted.

"I don't care Miss Waldorf, will you please just take your seat so we can get started" he waves her off.

She quickly looks around the room to find everyone already paired up, she see's one empty table off to itself. Okay so maybe she'll just be by herself, yeah granted more work but at least now she'd know it was done right! Finally taking her seat, she opens her book to the page that's written on the board.

"Hello, I guess I'm suppose to be in this class?"

"I see were kicking off to a wonderful start this morning" the teacher sarcastically states "Let me see your paper young man" he grabs for it and begins to look. "A Mr. Bass I presume?"

"You'd presume right!" he smirks at the teacher before turning his eyes onto the class.

"Well please go take your seat, so we can get started. Last row back, forth one over. Its the only one going solo Mr. Bass." he states before turning away.

He quickly yet casually walks over four rows and then back to the last set of desk. Its then he see's the one desk that is setting solo, he quickly notes the long chestnut colored curls hanging loosely down the middle of her back. And a big red bow setting atop them. He hasn't yet seen her face because her back is what's facing him at the moment. He walks closer then around the table to face her front.

"Hey there Lab partner!" he quickly states, its then he see's her head lift. And to his amazing is the biggest pair of brown doe shaped eyes he's ever encountered. Stare up at him. "I'm Chuck, Chuck Bass" he smirks down at her, knowing full well what his voice does to the female population.

"I'm Blair Waldorf, and now sense introductions are over with, please set so we can get started!" she states before lowering her eyes back to her book.

For the first time in his life he is left speechless, who in their right mind can resist him? Who was this girl and who did she think she was! Either way he quickly takes his seat, but instead of opening his book he stare straight at her. Partly intrigue yet somewhat pissed.

"Well are you going to help?" she says after realizing he hadn't even opened his book. Raising her eyes back up to his its then she see's him staring at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing just admiring all your attributes!" he smirks at her.

"Well that's nice and all but we really need to get started" she rolls her eyes at him.

"No problem, I got this covered." He takes a match and lights the Bunsen burner.

"What are you doing?" she states before blowing it out.

"I was trying to help, that is what you ask for wasn't it?" he raises his hands outward.

"Yes but if you'd opened your book and actually read, you'd seen that were not using the Bunsen burner today!" she sighs before grabbing his book to open it to the correct page.

"I think I can managed" he quickly grabs his book back. "Look you need to relax, its the first day of class for crying out loud!" he notes her being super uptight already.

"No.. what I need is to learn this!"

"Because Why?" he honestly states.

"Because you have to get a 4 on your AP examine if you want to get a college credit!" she states without looking at him, before quickly adding "Incase you didn't know!"

"Then you'll be ahead of the game right?" he sarcastically states, knowing full and well what type of person she was already.

"Yeah, that way I can focus on the things that I'm good at and keep up my GPA." she then begins to look around for a beaker "Please tell me you got a beaker?"

"No why was I suppose to?" he states while watching her get up from her seat to grab a beaker near by.

"Okay, I need you to fill this beaker up with sodium nitrate" she quickly states while setting back down. "And I will fill this one up with sodium filtrate."

"Gotta keep up that GPA" he states before laughing slightly.

"Kinda helpful if you ever want to get a job, have a career!" she begins to fill up her beaker, still not looking at him directly.

"A job now that's something.."

"Can you just shut up and do the lab!" she was growing quite tired of him already.

"Sure, I'd love too!" he states before quickly grabbing a match and relighting the Bunsen burner. "Except your what thinking 10 years into the future are you not?" he grins at her once he see's her finally lift her head up to him. "Except you don't need chemistry for that. What you do need is time travel!" he begins to laugh again.

"Yeah, sure funny!" she rolls her eyes before blowing the flame out once more. "But I think we need to stay focused on reality here, not something that's superficial!"

"Yeah but who says you cant have fun every once in a while?" he grins before finally pouring out the right measurement into his beaker.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hemingway please you cant leave me with him! I mean this is AP Chemistry for crying out loud!" she tells the teacher after class. "I mean I'm trying to do my lesson while he is off in la la land dreaming about time travel for god sakes!<p>

"Miss Waldorf, I'm sure you'll find that Mr. Bass can be quite smart when he applies himself!"

"Okay but we kinda"

"Lack Chemistry" the teacher states before raising his head up to her.

"Yeah.. pretty much, which is why you should see my dilemma!"

"Miss Waldorf my hands are tied, you were late for class this morning so therefor everyone was already paired off. Leaving you stuck with Mr. Bass. Deal with it!"

"Okay, I understand" she states before walking away, it was pretty much a no win battle with this teacher! But as she's walking away its then she hears Chuck talking to the teacher about her.

"About this Blair Waldorf, Mr. Hemingway she's a complete anal compulsive control freak! How in the world do you expect me to work with that?"

"I don't know Mr. Bass, but I expect you find out how and quick! No changing Lab Partners and theses words are final."

"Yeah, I'll do that!" he smarmily states before turning to leave. Once outside the doors to the classroom he runs into none other then Blair herself!

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she states once she see's him walk out into the hall.

"I don't know, who do you think I am?" smirking down at her. He'd been playing all along when he'd went up to the teacher. Hearing her say all those things about him only made him grin inwardly so he had to say something too about her, knowing she'd be keen to listen. And sure enough he was right! Watching her struggle with words to say. He decides to speak once more. "Look clearly were going to have to get along with one another considering we are stuck together as lab partners, whether we like it or not! Hell you never do know we might come out of this being best friends" he states before grinning even more, noting it only making her madder!

"I wouldn't take it that far Bass! I could never be friends with you!" she states before turning to leave.

"All really, well I beg to differ Waldorf!" he says, while watching her walk away knowing full well she'd heard every word.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe"<p>

"Nate, hey how has your day been?" she quickly gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Its been good I guess, same stuff different day." he states before taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, are you still going to come over after school?"

"I have lacrosse practice so I wont be able to, but your coming out to Butter tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah, Serena and the rest of the girls are going so I suppose I will too!" taking a bite of her fruit.

"Good I'll see you there then! But hey I gotta get going, I promise some of the guys I'd help put up game posters." he states before getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you at Butter then?" she states, but then see's him, Chuck Bass watching her a few feet over.

"Yeah definitely" its then he notes her looking towards some guy, he's never seen before. "Who's that!"

"Wha.. huh?" she turns her eyes away from Chuck to look back at her boyfriend.

"That guy, who is he? He's staring straight over here and at you none the less!" he quickly notes that already he doesn't like this dude!

"Oh that's just Chuck, he's my lab partner unfortunately!" she rolls her eyes. "But hey I'll see you tonight at Butter!" she pecks him once more.

"Yeah, tonight!" he walks away.

Blair quickly finishes up her fruit, before getting up to leave. She'd looked around a few more times after Nate left but didn't see Chuck anywhere insight. There was definitely something strange about him. Usually she was a good judge of character but with him she was drawing a blank!

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Bass how was your fist day at Manchester Prep?"<p>

"It was good, I guess. Schools, school right no matter where you go."

"Yes I suppose but did you find anything or something that caught your eye?"

"Oh most definitely!" he states excitedly while picturing a certain petite, brown doe eyed chestnut curled girl in his mind.

"Really, that's wonderful! Care to tell me what exactly that something is?"

"Well its not really a something, its a someone!" he smiles at the man "Its a girl!" his grin grows wider.

"Really, and what's this girl like?" noting the young mans excitement in his tone and the grin on his face.

"Well she's smart, extremely beautiful, popular. The classic TGFY, too good for you if I do say so myself!" his smile quickly turns into a smirk.

"So what your saying is she's not for you?" he states.

"Oh well I don't really see myself having a particular type. I just know what type she is!"

"Okay, so are you going to ask her out possibly on a nice little date?"

"Ask her out?... On a date?" he laughs inwardly to himself.

"What's so funny Mr. Bass?"

"I don't date! And I certainly wouldn't ask her out Mr. Woodland. That would be just a horrible idea!"

"Okay then why go though all the trouble in even telling me about this girl in particular?"

"Simple! I'm gonna have fun with her!" he smirks his devious grin.

"Fun, and what exactly does that mean?"

"What fun?" he jumps up from his seat "Fun means fun right?" he turns to look at the man. "Don't overthink it Woodland!" he state before walking away.

"Mr. Bass where do you think your going?"

"Leaving! Its been nice knowing you but I don't think I'll be needing your services any longer!"

"Chuck.. Please don't do this" using his first name.

"Do what Ale, have some fun!" he smirks once more before turning to leave. "Let the game begin!" he states to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay tell me if you love it or hate it? I've had this story in my head for sometime now, I know I shouldn't have started a new fan fiction when I got one up and going already that still isn't finished but this idea just kept staying in my head and basically yelling at me to write it! So I did and I'm sorry for everyone who was probably hoping for an update on my other story "The Real World" and I promise I still do have plans on doing and finishing that one too. But I want feedback guys, do you like this so far? do you want more? let me know voice your opinions down in the review box and let me know. Sorry for the lack of Chuck &amp; Blair interaction in this first chapter but it was a builder chapter basically setting up the story and what's to come. But again let me know please if you think this one chapter was interesting enough to peak your interest! Review it up, tweet me if you want screen name is BrittyDaniOdell. Much Love from one readerwriter to another! **


	2. Roleplay

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and those who are following. This next chapter is for you! Hopefully we can bring in more viewers this time around! Love to you all!**

* * *

><p>"So why Yale?" he asks.<p>

"Do what?" she looks up from her book.

"Why Yale? I mean what's so perfect about that one particular school?"

"Great faculty, division one, top ranked school in my book! Plus my father went there!"

"Well I'm sure you'll get what you paid for huh? Anything but the best for our Miss Queen B!" he smirks at her.

"Actually I'm in line for a scholarship. See that's what happens when you actually take your studies seriously!" she smirks back at him.

"Okay and lets not forget all those extracurricular activities that your involved in!" he then begins to laugh "Damn Waldorf I'm surprised you even find time for yourself anymore!"

"Okay Mr. know it all, where exactly is it that you applied?" he was beginning to piss her off, plus all she wanted to do was finish their chem assignment.

"Ah.. yes that's easy" he turns his body towards her "Nowhere!" grinning at her.

"So your not going to college?" raising her eyebrows up at him.

"Not really into your everyday high school dream bullshit personification."

"So what is it exactly that your doing after high school graduation then?" ignoring his analyst nature.

"The skies the limit!" he casually answers her.

"The skies the limit!" she laughs lightly "Well that's original!"

"Think what you want, but unlike you I don't have some perfect little structured out plan! I make my own plans as things come to me!"

"Oh yeah because that's exactly what I do!" she states.

"Oh come on give me a break, you know it is! Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect friends," he looks down at her seeing her eyes growing wider. "Perfect life, structure is all you know princess!"

"Okay.." shaking her head "Why AP Chemistry then?"

"What?"

"Why are you taking an AP class if you have no plans to go to college?"

"Easy, I like knowing that I can at least do it, go over and beyond even the average student. I like to know I have the advantage if needed."

"Advantage in what?" she stares at him but see him making no effort to answer her question. "I'm sure there's a very simple explanation!"

"Of course there is Blair, unfortunately its one I'm not keen to share!"

"Well that's just lovely isn't it!"

"Yes it is, and I know you Blair Waldorf it drives you mad to know everything and anything about the people around you! Must suck that I know practically everything about you, and yet you have nothing on me!" he grins at her.

"Well that sounds like a challenge, you're on!" she grins back at him.

"Good! But you should know I hate to lose!" smirking deviously at her now.

"Well just so happens I do too!" smirking back at him.

* * *

><p>"So how are things with Nate and you going?" Serena asks while taking a seat on her friends bed.<p>

"Things.. with Nate are going good!" he overly enthusiastically states.

"Blair are you sure because that sounded a bit too obvious."

"Obvious about what?"

"That's maybe things aren't going as good as you like!" turning to look at the brunette.

"No things are fine, there great even with Nate. Its just... well sometimes things can seem sorta boring!" Blair answer honestly.

Its was true, Nate and her had been together sense their freshman year. She was absolutely head over hills for the boy in the beginning but here lately she found herself bored around him. Being with him was starting to be more like an obligation and not so much of something that she truly wanted. But why now, why was she feeling this way now! Nate was the perfect boyfriend, always interested in her needs, wonderful with her parents. Good to her friends, and seemed to be genuinely in love with her too. Granted she loved him but she just didn't know if it was the right kind of Love! She wanted, no she needed the kind of that awakens your soul, plants a fire inside your heart that burns and burns until your whole body becomes engulfed in its flame to want and to need but most importantly to love someone that much that its like air without it you'd surely die. She wanted that kind of love, she wanted to feel that for someone, she just hated that she couldn't feel that for Nate.

"Well maybe you two should.. well you know finally give into one another's desires?"

"Serena I know what your saying but I just have to make sure its the right time!" or right person!

"Blair your 18 now, you got less then 5 months till graduation. I'm fairly certain that, that time is now!"

"Serena, my virginity has always been something sacred to me. You of all people know that! I cant just throw it away, not like that anyways. I have to make sure everything is perfect."

"Blair when are you going to get it in your mind that not everything has to be planned, sometimes things just happen!"

"I get that, but this" motioning to her body "This is something I just cant throw away for one night of fun. I have to make sure it feel right!"

"If you say so, but to be honest your first time with Nate, I don't see where it could be wrong. Whether it be here on your bed, or after some party."

"I know what you mean, but just because Nate fits that perfect criteria doesn't mean it is right!" watching her friend roll her eyes, she started to regret even sharing any of her doubts or problems with her. Granted Serena was her closest friend, but she didn't have the same morals as her. "Look lets just forget about this, I'll figure it all out, and about the whole Nate thing, I'm sure things will get sorted out in no time!" she smiles a reassuring smile.

"Good! We can only hope!" she smiles back. "So you never told me who you ended with for a Lab Partner?"

"Oh just this new guy named Chuck Bass" trying her best not to think about how mad yet genuinely intrigued he cold make her feel.

He was kinda growing on her a little and very little. He could definitely make her laugh like no one else she'd ever encountered in her life. Two weeks into being his lab partner things seemed to be getting somewhat easier, although it was like pulling nails to get him to actually open his book during class, he simply insisted that he didn't need it. He could practically do these assignment in his sleep. His words not hers. He'd shared a little more about himself but not near as much as she'd hoped for. It did plague her as odd that he seemed so secretive at times. She shared things about herself hoping it would peak his interest into sharing more too. But each time she did he almost looked as if he knew most of it already. Its like he'd walked in to her life mastering in Blairology and yet she was left knowing close to nothing about him.

"Did you just say Chuck Bass?"

"Yeah, why?" wondering what had peaked her friends sudden interest.

"Oh, I'm sure its nothing. Its just well you remember my ex Carter Baizen?"

"Yeah, that jerk you dated our sophomore year!" raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. But I clearly remember him talking about a guy named Chuck Bass. Carter hated him, said he was nothing but a troublemaker!"

"Yeah but Carter was a prick so I don't really don't find what he had to say credible!" it was true! Carter was the worse guy Serena had ever dated!

"I know but I specifically remember him saying something about a prank that went terribly wrong or something like that."

"Serena.. I'm sure it was all a big lie, besides Chuck couldn't hurt a fly." laughing lightly.

"I don't know B. I'd just be careful!"

"Aren't I always S?" smiling at her friend. She didn't want to believe what Carter had said, but something about it did intrigue her! She couldn't help but wanting to find out more!

* * *

><p>"Blair I'm so happy your here with me right now!" Nate states while wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"I'm glad your happy!" she smiles up towards him.

"I feel like its been forever sense we've seen one another. Yeah granted we got to school with one another but still it sucks when we don't have any classes with each other!" kissing the top of her forehead.

"Yeah I know.. I'm sorry I've just been so busy here lately with my studies!"

"Its okay.. I know how much your classwork means to you. How much Yale means to you!" smiling down at her.

"Thanks Nate, your always so supportive!" smiling genuinely back up at him yet feeling somewhat guilty for blowing him off the past couple of days.

"That's what boyfriends are for right?"

"Oh most definitely!" deciding to put whatever foreign feelings she'd been battling with these past couple of weeks behind her and focus on what should matter the most, no what does matter and that's him Nate!

"Well in that case can I have this dance with my beautiful girlfriend?" he smile at her.

"You most certainly can!" letting him lead her out to the dance floor. Almost instantly his lips find hers, and as if on instant hers begins to move with his. But even as she smiled and danced through the night with him she couldn't help but feel like something no someone was watching her. But yet every time she turned there was no one there.

* * *

><p>"Chuck!.. Chuck!" she yells while running after him. "Chuck would you stop!" watching him come to a halt.<p>

"What!" he yells back a little more aggressively then he intended.

"The lab report is due tomorrow!" she simply states taken back a bit by his tone.

"Ah.. yes, but the real pressing question is how is Nathaniel Archibald your boyfriend doing?"

"He.. he's doing just fine!" looking at him somewhat confused.

"Great choice that Nathaniel is! Muscular Jock, captain on the lacrosse team. Heartthrob, perfect in almost all criteria's all though he does seem to be lacking in the brain department a bit! oh and lets not forget about those pathetic dance moves either!" laughing inwardly to his self.

"You were at Marquee weren't you?"

"Marquee?"

"Yeah the club Marquee over on 7th street!"

"No, but evidently you were!" he states simply.

"If you weren't then how would you know?" challenging him once more.

"Because that's were everyone goes! At least anyone who cant think for themselves that is."

"What about the Lab report?" deciding to ignore what he just said only moments ago.

"Get in!" he states before coming to a stop once more in front of his long sleek limo.

"You cant be serious!" looking at the limo and then back to him.

"I am, get in!" opening the door for her "Look I do my best work when I'm just riding around."

"I have year book" she states, it was true. Watching him instantly roll his eyes at her.

"Well your loss then, I guess you'll never know that by heating tin metal in air at a high temperature will be able to produce a.." he states before getting into his limo and almost attempting to shut the door.

"Wait!" she states "I'll come with you, but only so we can work on our lab report!" she watches him smile at her before scooting over to one side make room for her to get in. In which she does shutting the door with a thud before they take off into the city.

* * *

><p>"Alright so we need convert the masses into moles." Chuck states.<p>

"Okay so point seven three zero would be point ten in oxygen" Blair says while they ride around in the city.

"So the mole ratio is?" he states while she writes each thing down.

"Mole Ratio?" her eyes growing larger with confusion! "What's that?"

"That's the thing you need to figure out!" smiling at her.

"Yeah but you already know the answer!" she states noting him not giving it to her anytime soon. "Oh come on you're being a jerk! I gotta be getting back to school, I told you I had yearbook to do!"

"What's the rush! Where here in a Limo, road in front of us and nothing but endless opportunities!" he looks at her.

"Okay, like what kind of Opportunities?" deciding to give into him a little.

"Choose a place." he see's her roll her eyes at him. "Come on pick a place, at random."

"Okay I choose the third point on our lab report, converting masses into mole ratios." shooting his question down.

"Okay I cant focus not like this, answer my question then I'll answer yours!"

"Fine, then have your driver turn!"

"Turn where?"

"I don't know, turn right."

"Arthur turn on this right!" he yells feeling the limo instantly being stirred into that direction.

"Well looks like were here!" he states before opening the door to get out. "Are you coming?" he watches a very much confused brunette get out of the limo.

"Chuck where are we?" she state before glancing up at the ginormous building in front of them.

"The mole ratio therefor is two to one, but now we need to find the oxidation number of 10" he say ignoring her question she asked before hand. Walking quickly towards the building entrance before entering.

"Which is?" walking quickly to keep up with him.

"Its time for a pic-nick scene don't you think?" picking his speed before glancing at the front desk guy "Nice to see you Erikson" before continuing to the elevator. "Come along dear!" he states before turning around to look at Blair smiling.

"I guess you haven't heard that usually pic-nick's take place outdoors!" she says while they wait for the elevator to get there.

"Oh is that what they says in the official pic-nick rulebook?" hearing the ding of the elevator. Getting in and pressing the button for the top floor.

"Chuck this isn't funny!" she whispers once she gets in and stands next to him, noting there are four other well dresses men in there too with them.

"So Dear do you think our check is ready?" he asks Blair smiling from ear to ear, noticing her becoming embarrassed. "Oh I..I know lover I'm pissed off too!" looking up to the man who turned around to face them. "Can you believe this shit! Its been what 4 months sense that asshole Bart Bass hit me with a moving vehicle! I swear the nerve of some people!" shaking his head, trying to contain his laughter. Finally they arrive at their floor where they all exit, he sense Blair extremely tensed and cant help but grin.

"Take me back to school now!" she states as they exit.

"Yeah lets get back to the Library and finish our school report in the safe and expected way like everyone else!" he grins before opening a door.

"Bass" she whispers "Chuck this isn't funny!" following him through the door, noting him walk with a limp all of a sudden.

"Yeah that pain is really starting to kick in now! I'm afraid that my leg is going to give out any moment Dear!" smiling at her, while perfecting his limp. "Well hello there Helena its so very nice to see you!" smiling at the lady. Before continuing to walk into the next set of doors.

Walking into the large room she quickly notes the long table with numerous of chairs setting around it. The walls are all full of windows and the view of Manhattan New York is on full display, she could only imagine how it would look at night with all the bright city lights. Its then she see's Chuck walk over to the table holding a bottle of what looked like to be liquor and two glasses.

"Please do take a seat." he states while motioning to the table before setting down. "Can I interest you in some scotch?"

"No thanks" she simply says while snarling up her nose. Making her way over the table and taking a seat near him but not close to him.

"Suit yourself then" pouring him a glass and taking a drink "More for me then I suppose!"

"How can you drink that stuff.. its absolutely vile!" watching him take another big gulp.

"Its not bad, its actually quit good if I do say so myself. Have you ever even tried it?" looking at her.

"No I haven't but I've drank before and it tasted horrible and I'd imagine that stuff wouldn't be any better!" grabbing for her notepad and a pin.

"Well if you haven't tried it then how do you know you wouldn't like it!" pouring another glass.

"I just know okay.. Look can we just finish this report?" watching lift his shoulders in a way of sure I don't care she took that as sign to continue.

"You said two to one right for the mole ratio?" writing profusely on her notepad.

"Yeah.. So Yale do you think it would get you a job in a place like this one day?" motioning around the room.

"God no.. although my dad use to work in a place like this." remember the days when she was younger and her father was fairly absent from her life.

"Ah.. yes daddy Waldorf. Let me guess an accountant?" watching her shake her head no "A salesman? A deep-sea fisherman!" hearing her laugh lightly ignited a genuine smile from him.

"No to all three.. he was actually a Lawyer. He use to own his own Law Firm but now he just specializes in small claims more or less." turning to face him with a smile on her face. "And here I thought the great Chuck Bass knew anything and everything about everyone!"

"Oh well that's because I wasn't really trying." rolling his seat closer to her at that moment he puts his hand on the side of her face turning her eyes to look into his.

"He use to managed loads of papers, everyday nothing never changing. He hated his job! He thought once a long time ago that becoming a lawyer was the way to go. But in reality it was just a way of not upsetting his parents. After Yale he was thrown into the mess of a life he called his own. Until one day he finally cracked, he didn't want the hassle of it all anymore so he sold the company and settled for something much smaller. He still makes good money but it still crumbles him to this day that he never actually got fully away. He passed off his dreams of what he truly wants to do, to be a father to you. He loves you granted but sometimes in the back of his mind he wonders what his life would have been like if he'd simply choose what he wanted to do, not what was expected of him to do!"

"Okay.." watching his eyes leave her momentarily before returning.

"So how'd I do?" wanting her honest opinion.

"Not bad" before pouring a small amount of scotch in a cup and drinking it whole.

"EXCUSE ME!" an older women states opening the door. "You two are not aloud in here, you must leave immediately!"

"Oh my gosh... I'm" Blair instantly starts to ramble an apology completely forgetting there at some random building on some random floor in a random room.

"Actually were waiting on someone.. you might know him" watching Blair shake her head for him to stop. "Bart Bass owes me some money to please if you don't care go get him!" ignoring her completely. "You tell him that I want what is lawfully owed to me and I want it now!" slamming his hand down on the desk in front of him. "Damn that Bart Bass" winking over at Blair.

"Yeah who does he think he is that no good dirty bastard" deciding to just give in to whatever Chuck was doing.

"I'm sick of this shit! You know what baby were going straight to the top and getting his no good ass fired!" He says while throwing a bunch of papers across the room. While hearing Blair giggle all at the same time.

Being escorted out by security was definitely a first for her, but she had this weird feeling that it wasn't for Chuck. After his rant to officers were in the room almost instantly where they were now being escorted out and off the premises for causing such a scene. She never got to meet this infamous Bart Bass who evidently owned this top notch building but it was still somewhat funny to hear Chuck go on and on about some man neither one of them probably even knew.

"Rich ass motherfuckers and their cheap excuses.. I should have knew he'd never pay out!" Chuck states while they walk out of the building.

"We just have to be patient honey" intertwining her arm in his.

* * *

><p>"Okay so your an only child, your mom works for some high-end magazine company. Your dad he's into construction, you live in a super nice penthouse probably no doubt around 5th street on the upper east side. So how am I doing?" she smiles at him while there back on the road riding home.<p>

"Actually my dad works for internal affairs, my mom well she stays at home with us. I have two brother and one sister! And I live in a super dope townhouse!"

"Where?" wanting to know for some odd reason. "Where do you live?"

"Oh over on 229 Bennett Avenue house number 289."

"Oh wow... those houses are so beautiful over there! It must be wonderful to live in those!"

"Yeah there pretty great!" smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"B where have you been! We are so far behind right now on this yearbook stuff its not even funny." the blonde asks as the brunette walks into the class.<p>

"S I'm sorry I had... I had something I had to do okay!" taking a seat at the table with her.

"So are you going to tell me you was with Nate because I know that's not true, he texted me looking for you! So where were you?"

"Serena I already told you I had some things to do!" getting aggravated by her friends tone.

"You were with him weren't you?"

"Him? There's a lot of guys at our school S so your gonna have to be a little bit more particular here!"

"Him as in Chuck Bass" she lowers her voice. "The troublemaking asshole I warned you about!"

"He's not an asshole Serena!" watching her friend role her eyes. "So what did Nate want exactly?"

"Well he wanted to know where you was so I lied and told him you had a last minute debate class, he also wanted to let you know that his parents were out of town and well he wanted you to come over tonight and stay with him."

"Okay, thanks S I owe you one!"

"Yeah you definitely do! Look Nate seemed pretty pissed you were blowing him off for some reason. I mean you couldn't answer his calls or I don't know sent him a quick text back?"

"Look, I just got caught up in a lot of things okay! I was busy super busy, that's it!"

"Yeah super busy with what's his face!" not liking her friend spending time outside of school with Chuck Bass at all!

"It was for our Chemistry class S.. I was helping well we were helping each other with our lab reports that's it!"

"Oh really and I guess you thought it would be fine to leave me here to deal with all of this" motioning around the room.

"Look I'm sorry okay.. I lost track of time!"

"Yeah because that lab report must've been so exciting"

"Look I had to get it done! What is the big deal.. Gosh!" turning away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry B I don't want to fight, I've just been having a really bad day!" deciding to drop the whole Chuck Bass thing.

"Well what's wrong?"

"Its nothing that I cant figure out on my own... Its just that Dan keeps insisting that the whole concept of Valentines days is ridiculous and he feel like we as a couple shouldn't participate in it!" rolling her eyes.

"Okay.. I told you he was just beyond strange and yet you didn't listen to me! Your still yet meeting up with him, kissing him, dating him!"

"Yeah.. yeah... I know. But I cant help it that I'm in love with him you know! Some things you just cant help!"

"Don't I know!" Blair whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Chuck states after he intentionally pours out a liquid substance onto the table during Chemistry class.<p>

"Would you be careful Chuck" Blair states in a teasing manner.

"Am I going to be in trouble for that?" watching the two girls across from Blair and himself look up at him. It was group day and they were forced to work in fours. He decided he would have a little fun sense it was so boring at that moment. "I mean are you going to punish me for this?"

"I might have to!" catching on to his little plot, role playing had slowly became one of her best things to do with Chuck, he was such a natural and it made her laugh inwardly at some of the reactions he'd get from those around him.

"Because you know how I feel about all that stuff" watching the girls across them eyes grow wider.

"Look you know the rules! When your bad you have to be punished!" trying her best not to laugh as she see's the girls listening intently and Chucks face take on an almost scared look. Yep he was definitely a natural at this!

"But those spikey pumps really hurt me!" breathing in dramatically.

"Chuck you've been a bad boy.. and now you gotta pay the price!" running her perfectly manicured nail down his jaw line never had she noticed what an amazing jawbone he'd had!

"Ahhh" he states in an almost erotic way while shutting his eyes and opening his mouth.

"Do you mind?" Blair instantly snap her attention back to the two girls watching them with interesting eyes. Watching them instantly drop their attention back to their papers. She instantly looks over to Chuck who is grinning from ear to ear at her.

"Your getting better at this you know!" he whispers in her ear for only her to hear. Watching her smile back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and the follows it means a lot to me. Hopefully I can get more reviews and follows this time around I decided to put out another chapter to this story hoping it would peak possibly some more interest. But thanks to those who are supporting this story already! Do you have question yet of what Chuck might have a wrong with him? Do you want more of this story? Let me know in that little box below what you think! Its you all who keep me wanting to continue to write more. I am working on the new Chapter to "The Real World" it should be up no later then this coming week! Hope enjoyed this Chapter please let me know if you are liking this story idea or not. :) Much love! B.<strong>


	3. Anti-Date

"So were on, I'll pick you up at 5 p.m." following her out into the hall.

"What?.." looking at him questionably "On for what exactly?"

"Well I cant really tell you what exactly, other then just know it will be fun and you'll like it!" he smirks down at her.

"Chuck I cant!" she states while sticking her books into her locker.

"Why not it'll be fun, come on live a little!" raising his eyebrows at her.

"I just cant okay, besides I already have plans!" challenging him with her own stare this time.

"Let me guess, Nate?" seeing her head nod to confirm his assumptions. "Okay.. well what about tomorrow?" watching her eyes seem hesitant.

"I.. I don't know Chuck." shutting her locker door before continuing to walk, noting him still following her.

"Oh come on Blair, why not? Are you afraid your Golden Boy Nate will find out!" chuckling to himself once he see's her come to a halt.

"No" she states before swirling around to face him "I'm not afraid of anything, but if you must know, it doesn't really paint a pretty picture when your in a committed relationship such as myself, and going on dates with guys now does it!" sticking her hands on her hips looking up at him.

"Whoa.. whoa... who said anything about this being a date?" holding his hands up in the air "Blair its not a date, in fact its far from a date! Its just two friends, going out in town to have some fun!" he states while pleading his case with her.

"Yeah but we're not even friends Bass... Look I cant okay, so will you please just leave it be!" turning back around while continuing to walk away from him.

"Okay Waldorf if you say so.. But just know you'll be missing out on a fun time!" he states before watching her walk away and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Blair there's someone on the phone asking for you" her step-father states once he opens her door.<p>

"Wha.. who?" getting up from her bed, she'd been taking a quick nap trying to recover from her date with Nate earlier that day.

"I'm not sure but I know it sounds like a guy."

"Okay.. be right there!" watching her step-father retreat, she instantly follows him down the steps. Before grabbing the phone. "Hello, Blair speaking"

"You should seriously think about reconsidering!" he spoke on the other line.

"Who is this?" noting the voice held some familiarity but still yet she wasn't quit sure either!

"It will not be a date! In fact its so anti-date its not even funny!" he states.

"Chuck.. Umm.. Hi" wondering what the hell he was getting at, and why call her landline of all places.

"Hi.. Come on it will be fun, I promise! What are you so afraid of!" what was the big deal? He couldn't find a problem in them going out to have fun!

"Did you happen to do the homework?" ignoring his question all together.

"Homework.. umm.. Homework? "asking it more as in a question this time.

"Yeah, its your turn to write up the Cham lab notes." walking into her setting room taking a seat. "Remember, I mean come on your messing with my grade here!"

"Yeah and your changing the subject!" stating the obvious!

"Look I told you. I cant, we cant! Besides I think I might already have plans." coming up with excuses.

"Blair" breathing in slightly and letting it out "Your seriously making this into a bigger deal then it already is. Its not a date, I promise you'll have fun, just trust me!"

"Chuck I.."

"Blair darling who is that your talking to?" states her mother as she walking into the room.

"Blair.. hello earth to Blair.. come in Blair!" Chuck says over the phone, it sounded like she was about to answer him that was until wait did he hear another voice, listening a bit closer yep there's definitely someone else in the room.

"Listen Chuck I.. I've got to go, don't forget the Cham lab report" looking at her mothers wondering stare.

"What.. you didn't even answer.."

"Okay Chuck talk to you tomorrow" hanging up quickly.

'What the hell was that?' He stares at the phone. 'Did she seriously just hang up on me?' I wonder if that Okay was her kind of way to answering my question for me? Or it could have been just 'okay'. Looking over to the clock noting it was getting late, deciding to turn in for the night big day tomorrow and all!

"Blair, I thought you were dating that wonderful young Archibald boy."

"I am mother" she state after hanging up.

"Well who is Chuck then?"

"Chucks nobody.. He's just my chemistry lab partner."

"Okay, well its getting late dear. I think its time for us all to turn in don't you agree?"

"Yeah absolutely!" getting up to walk up the steps to her room.

"Oh and Blair dear" her mother yells up at her.

"Yes mother?" she turns around.

"I'd love for Nate to come to dinner sometime this week, do invite him please!"

"Yes Mom, I will!" finally making her leave.

* * *

><p>"Blair.. Blair are you even listening to me?"<p>

"Huh.. yeah" turning her eyes back to Serena. It was Chuck again watching her every move while they set out in the courtyard at school.

"Well it doesn't seem like it, what's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing.. I'm just worried about college and my grades and stuff."

"Well this trip to Paris is sure to fix that then! So what do you think, I've already talk to my mom and she's fine with it, Dan's suppose to get an answer today and Nate already said he's going too so that leaves you. Have you asked your mom yet?"

"Yeah she's perfectly fine with us all going away. Besides, Daddy & Roman are going to be away that week so they said we are more then welcomed to come there." turning her attention back to Chuck once again, noticing him still looking at her with such an intense expression.

"Wow that's... well that's awesome! Oh my gosh B its going to be so much fun!" reaching for her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah fun!" she state after looking back at her again.

"So are we all still on for Butter this evening or what?"

"Yeah sure why not." looking back over at Chuck except this time he's holding up a piece of notebook paper that has 'picking you up at 5 p.m.' written on it.

"Okay good!"

"Actually can we move the time to around 8ish or something. I promised mother I'd help with one of her upcoming projects."

"Uh.. yeah sure I'm sure everyone will be fine with that." nothing that Blair's mother was demanding at times but not on Fridays or Saturdays but then again maybe something came up.

"Okay thanks S your great!" stating before grabbing her books and getting up.

* * *

><p>"I was almost certain I'd get here and you'd be nowhere in sight!" he smiles at her in the limo.<p>

"Well it looks like you thought wrong! Because I'm here, dressed in casual clothing like you requested, which makes me wonder even more what exactly it is we are doing!" looking down at her clothes, it was the most casual thing she had in her closet.

"Yes thank you for the cell number by the way, & if you think that's causal then I'd love to see you all dressed up" laughing slightly at her.

"Well I couldn't have you calling my landline anymore now could I?" looking down at her clothes once again "What's wrong with my clothes exactly?"

"Just that when I said casual I didn't think you'd show up in dress pants and this blouse looking thing your sporting right now, I mean do you own a pair of jeans or a T-shirt for crying out loud!" laughing at her face distort into a look of disgust.

"First off, this body doesn't wear jeans! And second" holding up two fingers "A T-shirt.. really Chuck?" turning her head slightly towards him.

"I'm sorry its just so funny, your funny!" she was definitely proving to be good entertainment.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you.. But what about you" looking around the Limo.

"What about me?" his laughter automatically coming to a stop.

"Your setting there in a.." examining him closer "What looks to be a ratty pair of jeans & hoody.. really Bass a Hoody?"

"What's your point Waldorf?"

"My point is what is someone like you even doing owning a pair of jeans or a hoody for that matter. I mean look around Chuck" motioning around the limo with her hands. "You ride around in a freaking limo for crying out loud!"

"So just because I have the good things in life, doesn't mean I cant dress casual every once in a while! Sorry I don't fit your perfect little mold of how an upper east-sider should and shouldn't dress Waldorf!" rolling his eyes at her.

"Chuck its not.. well I guess your right, just because someone is well to do, doesn't mean they have to dress that way all the time." finally deciding to give up, why fight with him. This was suppose to be a fun date right? Wait no, no Blair this is not a date! In fact this is a anti-date!

"Well good, I'm glad your seeing my point of view now, because were going to make a quick stop to find you something a bit more causal to wear before we can continue on our date."

"Wait what? Oh No.. no.. no.. Chuck I'm not changing!" she states to him.

"Well suit yourself then, but just know that your clothes your wearing now will be ruined for good!" lifting his shoulders upward at her.

"Okay.." finally giving in "I'll do this for you and for the fun of this.. well whatever this is, under one condition." holding up her hand "What exactly is it that we are doing?"

"What's the whole point of this being a surprise if I tell you Blair?" looking over to her.

"Okay.. well what about just a hint?" pleading with him.

"A hint.. and that's it! It will consist of paint. There that's all you get." grinning at her now.

"Paint?" feeling a bit relieved, she'd dealt with painting before, but something in the boys eyes told her she should be scared!

* * *

><p>30 minutes later she stood next to him clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans that sported a equally dark hoody. It would have been rather cute if they'd been anybody else considering both there attire matched to a T. But that was besides the point, looking out to the big space before her she quickly turned to him with curious eyes wondering what exactly they were doing in no-mans lands for heavens sakes!<p>

"Bass what exactly are we doing here?" looking around the secluded area once again.

"We are here to have some fun Waldorf!" looking down at her, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well I'd like to know how this is going to be fun."

"Oh it will be! Trust me you'll love it!" watching another man begin to approach them.

"Good evening Mr. Bass, Miss Waldorf. I am Mr. Hammond or Adam whichever you prefer. Lets be on our way shall we?" motioning towards his rhino for them to walk to.

"Chuck what kind of vehicle is that! And why isn't there any cover on it? What if we fall out?" grabbing onto his arm out of precaution once they start walking.

"Blair its fine, its mostly used in wooded area's its just small enough to get you in tight place, and fast enough to get you to where you need to be. Besides its not like where in the big city right now with loads of traffic around us. Its perfectly safe I promise!" reassuring her, although he did find t funny that she hadn't seen one before.

"I guess, but you still never told me why exactly we are here, and what it is that were doing!" coming closer to the vehicle watching the older man get in and strap on a belt.

"You'll see, come on!" grabbing for her hand pulling her along.

Letting him grab her hand felt odd at first, but there was something warming about his touch to that somehow calmed her. Once they were both setting in the Rhino buckled up they began to move. It was scary at first so out of comfort she intertwined her arm with his. Noting him tensing up at first but then relaxing a bit later. She stay that way for the remainder of the ride. Listening to him talk to the older man, while turning to smirk or smile at her ever once in while. She looked around taking in the scenery because that's all there really was left to do. She found herself admiring the sights somewhat and began to relax even more. Well that was until they finally came to a stop.

"Okay kids we're here!" the older guys states.

"Come on Waldorf" taking his leave from the vehicle, plus the comforts of her arm around his.

"Bass wait!" she states, already missing the warmth of his arm and body next to her.

"So here is your guns" motioning to the table next to him. "Here is your attire, these suits are double sided so you'll have more then enough protection from your opponents shots." holding up the leg gear and chest piece. "Do keep your helmets on at all time, also make sure to keep your protective eyewear down too. Don't want no eye shots now do we!" laughing slightly "There are 5 different refills stations if you run out of ammunition." motioning around the area. "Whoever gets hit the most will be the loser obviously, but just remember this is all about having a good time and having fun! I'll return in an hour there's hot cocoa under that tent over there as well as some other things to snack on. A fire is built too so you can keep warm after your activities. So I will see you all later. Remember to have fun! Welcome to Paintball Anarchy!" getting in the rhino to leave.

"Paintball.. your.. were going paintballing!" looking over to him, before breathing heavily "Chuck you cant be serious!"

"As a heart attack!" looking over at her, trying to stifle a laugh at her dramatics. "Come on Blair, it will be fun! Live a little wont you!"

"I.. I do live.. in fact I live a lot!" putting her hands on her hips.

"That's almost laughable, Blair you have no clue what living even means!" motioning to all the sights around them.

"Chuck I'm pretty sure I do, I mean look at me!" running her hands over her body "I'm pretty sure I exist here, I am standing in front of you breathing."

"Yeah but there's a difference in existing and living! Breathing and being alive! Knowledge or something or Wisdom because you've actually done it! Doing something ordinary compared to extraordinary. Come on Blair live a little with me!" reaching out for her hand this time.

Hearing his speech about all the ways she was clearly living her life or well non life that is, brought forth a feeling she hadn't yet known of. A foreign thought shooting straight from her head down to her heart. Looking at him in this moment she didn't know why but she'd never seen anyone or anything so beautiful. Reaching out her hand intertwining her fingers with his she finally lets go, yes she was scared but also excited. There was defiantly something more to Chuck Bass then she initially thought. He was clearly the most spontaneous, somehow passionate, dark, mysterious, beautiful, guarded person she'd ever met! And all she could think was wanting to know more of him!

"Thanks Chuck" looking up at him, over her cup of hot cocoa.

"For what?" he states before taking a quick drink of his.

"For this, for today, for pushing me so to speak to do something I would have never done. It was a lot... well a lot of fun!" laughing at her words, didn't he basically tell her for 2 days straight that it would be fun! And it had been the whole paintball experience was surprisingly just that!

"Well I did tell you that it would be fun now didn't I?" grinning at her before being pegged with a marshmallow, thrown by her.

* * *

><p>"So tell me something about yourself Bass, something nobody else knows!" she ask on the limo ride home.<p>

"Hmm.. what's to tell?" looking over to her, the day had been fun. But why was she so hell bent on wanting to know so much more.

"I don't know.. I feel like I hardly know anything about you, other then you having 2 brothers and 1 sister." remembering their conversation weeks before.

"Yeah exactly you already know some things about me." not wanting to share more.

"Chuck come on.. We've known each other for over a month now, I'm quit certain you can share a little bit more!"

"Okay, lets make a deal then. Turn this into a bit of a game so to speak!" coming up with an idea in his head.

"A game? like what kind of game exactly?" noticing the limo come to a stop, looking out the window she soon realized they were in front of her building.

"Looks like were here, look meet me out here in this exact spot at 3a.m." he states watching her eyes grow large.

"What could you possibly want from me at 3a.m in the morning Bass?" it was an insane request when you thought about it.

"Just trust me Waldorf!" taking her hands in his pleading his case. "Right here, 3 a.m." looking straight into her eyes. "If you want to know more about me then you'll do it." watching her mouth open then shut just as quick "Say yes, that you'll be here!"

"Yes, I'll be here!" she states before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his body, his hands and of his limo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I've already started working on the next chapter and I should have it posted in a few days. I just want to give a shout out to (Scarlett2u) I was having some major writers block during this chapter but after talking to her she restored my inspiration and gave me some awesome ideas, which you'll be seeing in the next Chapter to come! But thank you so very much girl! Also to some of my readersfollowers if you haven't read her new Chuck/Blair fanfiction called "Things You Cant Learn In Book" then you really should, its amazing! As always I love to hear from each and everyone of you. Please R&R, follow show me some love. Thank you again for continuing to support my writing and stories! **


	4. Feeling Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, nor their Characters! However I do own this story! :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Here I was standing like a idiot, waiting for him of all people. At 3 a.m. I might add, something was clearly wrong with me! 'Glancing down at my phone, noting it read 2:55'. Not going to lie I'd thought long and hard before finally putting myself together enough to come out here. There was something about him, that I honestly wasn't quit sure what it was. But he brought this whole new feeling of excitement and want. An abandonment in me I never experienced before. He was dark, secretive, and for some reason I found him oddly attractive. He wasn't this pretty preppy boy like I was originally used to. No he dressed well and beyond his years, even talked it. Yet he was only 17. Every time I tried to pull myself away from him, this odd pull only gravitated me back closer to him.<p>

"Miss Me?" he states as he rolls down his window.

"No!" smirking, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I see you decided to come."

"Yeah, well you didn't really give me much of choice Bass"

"I'd like to think I did." he states while opening the door and scooting over.

* * *

><p>"Uh.. what are we doing here exactly?" looking around the empty amusement park.<p>

"What?" turning his head back to face her "Don't like to ride?" he states.

"No.. its just well.. Chuck its three something in the morning, and you brought me to a deserted Amusement Park!" rolling her eyes at him.

"Exactly!" grabbing her hand and leading her further into the park "No people, no lines!"

"You forgot one major detail to your little plan." she comes to a stop, halting him to.

"And what would that be Princess?" looking down at her.

"How are we suppose to ride any rides without someone to operate them?" raising her eyes up at him.

"Easy, I've got someone to operate them." pulling her along till they come to a stop at the big roller-coaster.

"You think of everything don't you?" she states, once she see's in fact a older man standing just ahead.

"Yes well I do try to be on point, when making dates!" he smirks.

"Oh, so this is a date now?" smirking back "And here I thought Chuck Bass didn't do dates!" teasingly she says.

"I.. I don't!" damn it, he fucked up on that one. Watching her grin at him. "Would you just shut up and come on!" he smiles back.

* * *

><p>"You should probably know that I'm a bit scared of heights" looking over at him, as the coaster starts to incline up the hill.<p>

"Well then this should be more then interesting then!" laughing at her fear full eyes. "Ouch!" he begins to rub his arm she only momentarily hit. "That hurt!"

"Oh boohoo did I hurt the little baby?" pouting out her lips "Maybe next time you wont be so inconsiderate!" she sarcastically states. "Don't cry too hard!"

"Yeah, we'll see who's going to be crying here soon!" he states. Coming to the very top of the drop.

"Oh my gosh Chuck, we're... we're up so high!" she yells out. Instantly grabbing his arm for better measures of safety.

"Blair" he chuckles lightly "Blair, your squeezing my arm off!" he cant help but laugh at her antics at the moment.

"Chuck.. Chuck Bass, I don't like this!" Feeling the coaster begin to descend the drop. "AHH...AHH..." she screams.

"Waldorf calm down.." he tries to get out, during her freak out. Finally he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Blair look at me!"

"Bass, I cant this.. this is to scary" she says but still turns her face too look at him. Feeling his arms wrapped around her in the moment sends a somewhat calming effect on her too.

"Look at me, every things fine, you're fine!" nodding his head "Shut your eyes"

"Huh?" staring at him with a bewildered face.

"Just trust me, shut your eyes!" watching her eyes finally shut. "Feel the motion, the wind blowing through your hair, onto your skin, into your soul even." he whispers into her ear. His lips touching her so innocently yet somehow provocative in a way. "Blair feel me, feel my arms wrapped around you tightly. I have you! Now hold your arms up into the air, like your a bird, like your finally free!" Watching her shake her head no "Do you feel me, my arms around you, holding you securely? I wont let you go!" he squeezes her more tightly. "Do it, let go, be free!"

In that moment, he watches her arms release the bar. Watching them float high and above her head, the once scared face takes on a face of joy, of excitement. She smiles with her eyes still shut. And for some odd reason he feels an unfamiliar stirring in his gut. Glancing away only momentarily before returning his eyes back to her. Its then he see's her eyes are opened wide and staring back at him.

"Is this what it feels like to be free?" she asks, feeling no longer afraid.

"This is only a taste of what it feels like!" his eyes boring straight into hers.

"So this is what it feels like to be Chuck Bass!" smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." he states, noting the ride finally coming to an end.

They'd road that coaster two more times that night. Blair no longer being afraid. Went on the bumper cars, before finally finishing out the night on the carousel not by Chucks choice but more so on Blair's count. She'd shared stories of a time long forgotten, a time of pretty curls, pinked cheeks. Little laughs, fluffy dresses. With a wonderful father, and perfect life. She was no longer that little girl who was afraid of the bigger more scarier things. No being with Chuck made things easier, yet complicated too. But having him with her, she was sure she'd be able to conquer anything that came her way.

* * *

><p>"You should think about coming out to Butter tonight with all of us!" she looks over at him while pouring her measurement into a beaker.<p>

"Me, at Butter?" looking down at his paper "Is that some kind of Joke?" lifting his head to look at her.

"No joke about it.." raising her eyes at him. "Oh come on... it'll be fun!"

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks! I like myself way to much to subject myself to that kind of entertainment for countless of hours!" he states while lighting the Bunsen burner.

"Okay, if you insist. But don't say I never invited you to anything!"

"Well that's one invitation I'd gladly give back! Sorry but your on your own on that one!"

* * *

><p>'Okay so this officially sucked!' she thought to herself as the swirled around her martini, watching the olive go round and round. Normally a night out at Butter with friends consisted of fun. But now she found herself bored out of her damn mind! Glancing over at her friend Serena who already seemed a bit tipsy. Watching her down shot after shot with some of the other girls. Nate was around too, where at, at this moment she wasn't quit sure. Probably off getting hammered with the rest of the lacrosse team no doubt!<p>

"Oh my gosh B, did you see what Penelope just did?" she drunkenly slurs out.

"Nope, unfortunately not!" she states.

"She was making out with some old guy in one of the back booths!" making a grossed out face.

"Yeah, sounds fantastic!" sounding non-interested.

"What..what's wrong?" noting her friends enthusiasm or lack there of!

"Nothing S, just have a headache that's all! I'm going to run to the restroom and head home."

"I'll come with you!" getting up from her seat to follow.

"No, you stay here, have fun!" smiling at her blonde bombshell friend.

"Okay, if you insist. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" turning to leave "Oh, if you see Nate."

"I'll tell him you had to leave early due to a headache. No worries I got you!"

"Thanks S, your the best!" finally taking her leave towards the back of the club, where the restrooms were located.

* * *

><p>"Having fun without me I see!" he states once she walks out of the bathroom.<p>

"What.." she states before turning around, its then she see's Chuck standing only inches away "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just having the time of life of course!" he smirks at her.

"Really?" folding her arms and looking at him "Because this is the first I've seen you all night, so clearly you wasn't having fun here!"

"Oh but I was!" folding his arms back at her "Clearly you haven't though, your not even tipsy yet!"

"And you are!" she states while challenging him. Watching his shoulders lift into the air, with an amused expression on his face. Which only causes her to bust out laughing.

"Come!" he states while turning around.

"Chuck, where.. where are we going?" she states as she follows behind him.

"Just come, I want to show you something!" coming to a stop at the elevator doors. watching them open and the both of them step in.

"Chuck, what are we doing?" looking around "I didn't even know this place had elevators back here.

"Sh... patience my dear!" he states before pulling out a small key from his pocked and inserting it into the small slot on the panel.

"Are.. are you suppose to have that?" she nervously says.

"Waldorf, if you don't stop asking me question then I'm not going to show you my secret spot!" looking at her, noticing her mouth come to a halt.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh this place is beautiful Chuck!" glancing around on the roof top terrace.<p>

"Yeah, its definitely something else up here!" he states, as he walks closer to the big windows that give the perfect view of all the entertainment down below.

"So this is Chuck Bass's secret spot huh?" she states as she walks over and sets on the ledge near the windows, next to Chuck. "Not a secret anymore! I know now!"

"True, but even some secrets must be shared!" he smirks at her before watching her eyes grow larger at the sight below them.

"So this is what it feels like to be on the other side!" she states while looking over at him. "I've never been on this side!"

"Yeah and, I've never been on that side!" turning to look at her.

"You're not missing much!"

"Really and here I thought you were the Queen of all of them!" glancing back down at all the drunken fools drinking, laughing, and dancing around. "You know like you say jump and they say how high type of thing!"

"Yeah, well its getting a little old I guess you could say." laughing slightly. Watching him turn to face her once again. "Its all about what your wearing, who your dating, who has the most money. Who's hooking up with who, showing off anything and everything better that you have.

"The most important and essential information huh?" he finishes for her.

"Definitely!" nodding her head. "Those people down there, they live and die by those set of rules. Its that way or no way!" remembering how she too not long ago was one of those people. But for some reason she found herself not interested in that type of way as much anymore. "But being up here, its like... Its like why did I ever care for one second what they thought about me?" Thinking on all those times she went over and beyond to impress her peers and those below her. Glancing over to him in that moment. "But you don't!"

"Don't what?" turning to face her.

"You don't care what people think about you!" smiling at him, watching his eyes bore straight into hers. "Your just.. you!"

"Yeah.. whatever that is!" he states then turns his head back to the view below.

"Its a good thing, trust me! Its a really good thing!" she states while intertwining her arm around his. "So umm.. do you come here, to this spot a lot?" noting his stiffness once she'd interloped her arm with his. Watching him nod his head a yes, while looking down at their bodies joined as one. "Uh.. cool, I found your hideout spot then!"

"Yeah, I don't know how you guessed." he teasingly states.

"Yeah well strangers things are bound to happened that's for sure!"

And in that moment, neither one will ever be quit sure who made the first move. Blair would swear it was Chuck his hands on her face pulling her towards his awaiting lips. And he would say it was her, one hand circling around his wrist, the other left on his shoulder. But their lips touched for the first time. Each one moving forcefully, yet gracefully with one another. Filled with passion, abandonment, electric, fighting for a dominance even they were not sure either of them was capable of. But as quickly as it began it was over. Chuck pulling away first, looking at her with a confused, yet guarded lustful look in his eyes. Blair breathing heavily from one of the only kisses to ever leave her lightheaded and breathless.

"Uh, yeah we should probably leave!" he finally speaks first, as he moves his body away from hers, and stands up.

"Yeah, your... your probably right." standing up only mere inches away from him.

"We're Lab Partners, and this" motioning from her to him "Is strictly a Lab Partnership!"

"Absolutely" shaking her head, yet her heart was screaming no! That kiss was something, that it meant something more!

"Not to mention Nathaniel would be very upset right now!" turning to walk away from her.

* * *

><p>After that night, neither one of them brought it up again. In fact they practically put it behind them like it never even happened. That the kiss they shared was non-existent! Going on almost 3 months as lap partners, Blair still felt as if she didn't know enough, if not anything about him still. He was proving to be super hard to crack and only let her in on the smallest most minor details of his life. She'd shared practically everything with him, and yet he'd left her with a blank about him and who he was. Determined to know more she agreed to meet him at his spot again, above Butter on the roof top terrace. Lying side by side, on their backs on blankets that Chuck generously had laid out for them. They'd been acting out scenes of movies they'd once saw. Laughing at each others horrible impressions of those said characters.<p>

"Okay Chuck, I gotta scene for ya!" looking over at him.

"Shoot." staring back at her.

"Its a scene where you tell me the truth!"

"Big Confessionary Ah?" chuckling slightly.

"Come on Chuck, I'm being serious!"

"Alright" shaking his head to go on.

"What are you truly doing after High School?"

"I'm going to Paris."

"Oh my gosh really Chuck? Paris, that's awesome! We should seriously meet up, there's going to be a bunch of us going to Paris.

"No.. I don't think so, besides it will only be for a few days at the most. After that I have plans on going on to London, Ireland. And to be honest I don't know where else my life might lead me."

"Okay so let me get this straight, your plans after graduation is to travel the world?" glancing over at him.

"Don't look at me like that.. see I open up to you and look what happens." rolling his eyes.

"I.. I'm not judging you, I'm only wondering why? I mean why after graduation are you going to do that, your so intelligent, so smart! There is probably tons of schools who'd take you in a heart beat and yet you've applied to none of them!

"Skies the limit right?" getting up from his position and walking closer over to the ledge that over looks the city.

"Yeah, if you say so" watching him walk away.

"You sure?" turning back to look at her once more.

"I'm sure, your selling yourself short! Your too smart to not go to college. You could be something really big one day if you wanted to!" walking closer over to where he is standing. Noting his feet standing on the ledge. Its then she see's his hands let go of the banister that's supporting to keep him in. "Chuck.. Chuck what are you doing?"

"Look at it down there, all the light, the people, the motions. Everyday the same thing, never anything different, never anything new!" he states while looking below him, all while keeping his balance.

"Chuck, you're scaring me!" she whisper into the air, yet she knows he hears every word.

"Blair, can you imagine how it would feel to finally be free from it all?" turning his head slightly back towards her. "Getting away from all the boardom that seems to swallow each and everyone of us whole. Till we cant speak, cant even breath anymore, its like were drowning and there's no release, This Blair is that release!" pointing down to the passer goers below them.

"Chuck, stop it!" she says, while slowly walking closer "Get down, before you fall!"

"Just freefalling into the abase, I wonder where we'd end up after this life is done and over with?

"Chuck stop this!" she states as tears fall from her eyes "You're going to hurt yourself, please stop it!" she finally grabs one of his arms and is now full out crying.

And in that moment its like something clicks, either it was her words, her touch, her tears. He still isn't quit sure what it was that brought him back into reality. Snapping his head her way, he then steps down from the ledge. Only to watch her cries of either pain, anger, joy he still wasn't quit sure, began to come out more.

"What the hells a wrong with you!" she screams out through her tears at him. "Are you crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed!" shaking her head at him.

"Every things fine, your over reacting that's all!" he yells back at her.

"Fine?" she looks up at him. "Everything is certainly not fine!" she yells back, before walking or more or less stalking away from him.

* * *

><p>On the ride home, neither one of them spoke a word. She stayed as far away from him as possible, and him her. She couldn't help but replay what almost happened not even a few minutes ago. His words playing over and over in her head like a broken record that she just couldn't forget. The look in his eyes, like he was there but at the same time wasn't. Coming to a stop in front of her building, she knows this day or rather night has came to an end. She cant help but ask the pondering question that'd been in the back of her head all along.<p>

"Did you want to jump?" glancing over at him.

"What?" turning to face her.

"Did you want to jump off the ledge tonight Chuck?"

"Blair, I wasn't even close to jumping. There were rails there if you didn't notice!"

"Yeah I noticed, but I also seen your hands go out in front of you and you leaning forward." letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Please, I wasn't that close."

"Chuck, yes you were! You were so close to jumping, so close to dying!" she states before letting some tears release from her eyes.

"You don't even know what Close is Blair!" he states, while watching her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't give me one of your stupid line's Chuck, I know what I saw!" watching him look away.

"Well this has been fun and all but unfortunately I'm tired, and your whining is starting to give me a headache! So goodnight Waldorf"

"Chuck, don't try..."

"I said Goodnight..." staring directly at her "Waldorf!"

"Okay," finally giving in, it was clear he was done talking. "Take care of yourself okay?" she states before getting out of the limo.

She couldn't help but watch the Limo as it pulled away and drove out of sight. She wanted to know more about him, but she wasn't quit sure if this part about Chuck's life was something she liked. She was certain that had she'd not been there, he would have jumped. Question was why?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, fellow readers &amp; reviewers. I do hope your enjoying this story, as well as for this Chapter. Things as you seen took a spin for the darker side I suppose in this one. There will continue to be more and more things to come out about Chuck in the next couple of Chapters. I do wish for you to R&amp;R this Chapter it would mean the world to me! It is you all who keeps me wanting to write more. But please show me some love! Hope you all enjoyed your New Years! Here's me wishing each and every one of your a wonderful 2015! :) Oh and one more thing, ED freaking WESTWICK followed me, and yes before you ask it is from his verified twitter page! 1224/14 I swear it was such an amazing feeling! Plus he liked my one of my photo's on Instagram too! :) How awesome is that? brittydaniodell is my twitter account just for anyone who might need to know. **


	5. Ups & Downs

_Can I just say that I'm sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 5 after the almost 3 week wait. I've had a few problems to arise in my life but things are going a bit smoother now! Thank you for all of the continued support of this story as well as my other ones. You all are truly wonderful! xoxo -B_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl nor their characters! However I do wish I owned Ed Westwick our very one "Chuck Bass" _

* * *

><p>One week! It had been officially one week of school that Chuck Bass had missed. I was becoming more and more worried of his whereabouts. Thinking in the back of my mind of the last interaction I'd had with him. Its not everyday you see someone stand on the ledge of a rooftop professing these chilling confession of what, no how it'd feel to just freefall from it all. I'd thought long and hard over the weekend about the whole mess and I was pretty sure that without a doubt he'd jumped if I'd not talked him down from it that night. But I was still wondering as to why? Why did Chuck Bass want to end his life? Yeah granted I didn't know much, hell I didn't know really anything, but what I did know was that he had a mother &amp; father plus two brothers and a sister. Oh and that he lived in this super nice townhouse community on the upper eastside. So what could be so bad about that?<p>

"Blair!"

"Wha.. huh?" turning to face the blonde, automatically being brought out of my thoughts.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Bendles after school?" watching her friends confused look "Are you okay? You seen a little out of it."

"S I'm fine.. really!" she states while smiling "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so that's probably why" laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah, I know how that can be! So uh.. do you want to go shopping at Bendles after school with me?"

"Actually I cant" watching her friends face take on a shocked expression.

"What? Sense when do you not want to go shopping?"

"Well Sense.." looking down at her feet before looking back up again "Sense, I've been falling a little behind in Chemistry. This weeks been a little hectic, what with Chuck missing this whole week! I've had to do double the work, which is why I'm behind."

"See B, I told you not to get messed up with him! He's bad news!" nodding her head.

"I'm not messed up with him! Gosh he's my lab partner S!" shaking her head "Oh and lets not forget who your messenger boy is!" rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well I just don't see why Carter would lie about that!"

"About what? He hasn't even told you what Chuck supposedly done!" raising her eye up at her in questioning.

"Yeah I know but.." watching her friends expression and deciding to give up "Okay so maybe your right, either way just be careful Blair, okay!"

"I always am Serena!" smiling back.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, this is me Blair Waldorf again. I really need you to call me back. I've called you at least 3 times everyday this week, plus sent texts all of those you've left unanswered. And no before you say it, I'm not desperate! I just need to know what is going on and why my lab grade is having to suffer! Because just incase you forgot your my lab partner!" she states into the phone before pressing the end button.<p>

"Blair, what do you think your doing?"

"Nate, I.. I was just" stumbling over her words.

"You know your not suppose to on your phone during school hours!" he states teasingly while smiling.

"Oh yeah right!" smiling yet feeling relieved

"So who were you talking too?"

"Oh it was.. That was Yale, apparently there was a problem with some of my transcripts." covering quickly, yet wondering why she'd lied all along.

"Well I hope every things okay. Look some of us are going to try out that new restaurant on 6th street right now you wanna go?"

"Oh I.. I cant." smiling up at him "I need to find out what's going on with my transcripts. I'll probably head down to office here soon actually."

"Okay" he states before grazing her face with his fingers "Hey, everything's going to be okay! It'll work out!" smiling at her.

"Yeah, your probably right" suddenly feeling slightly guilty for lying to him in the first place. "But I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright" leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the lips, then pulling away. "I'll see you around" he states before leaving.

Why was I doing this to myself, any other time I'd be filled with joy from the display of affection that Nate was just showing. But now its like I suddenly didn't care nor did I want to. Yeah granted I felt super guilty for lying to him, but what am I suppose to say? 'Nate look I love my life with you I really do but I've been secretly pinning over my lab partner for weeks now! And he tried to kill himself and now he's not showing up to school or taking my phone calls or text messages?' Yeah right, I'm sure that'd work out perfectly! Either way I had to find out where Chuck was, the not knowing anything about his whereabouts was killing me!

"I guess I'll just have to go to his house personally!" I state to myself while walking out the doors, I did know his address after all. He at least shared that with me. "229 Bennett Avenue, please!" I state once I'm setting in the taxi.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that's two eighty-seven." I state as I walk down the sidewalk admiring the beautiful immaculate townhomes in front of me. "Two eighty-eight, two eighty-nine." I looked up at the home before me. Taking a breath before walking up the steps, once to the top I begin to ring the door bell. While waiting I suddenly felt like running away, what would his family think? What would he think? 'Some random girl just showing up at their house?'<p>

"Hello, can I help you?" states a girl who couldn't be more then the young age of 10.

"Oh hi, I'm Blair Waldorf" I respond, instantly thinking that this must be Chucks, younger sister he'd said he had. "I was wondering if your brother was home?"

"Caroline who is it" a voice blares in from the background before finally coming into picture.

"Oh hi, I'm Blair Waldorf." I say once again, looking at the man standing before me. This has to be his father, but noting he must take his looks after his mother. "I'm a friend of your sons, is.. is he here?" noting the confusion on the mans face.

"Oh hi, I wasn't aware that Aaron had many friends from around here." he states "He's at NYU this year, you can actually reach him there."

"I didn't mean your son Aaron, I meant your son Chuck?" watching the mans face continue to take on a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that name before. What I mean is there isn't any Chuck who lives here mam."

"Oh okay I.." feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. You wouldn't happen to know of any Bass residential that might live by would you?" I state, thinking that maybe I got the numbers wrong or didn't remember Chuck correctly.

"No, I don't believe I do. Sorry I couldn't help you any!"

"Oh no your fine, I'm sorry for interrupting you and your family. But thank you for your time!" I smile before finally leaving.

On the cab drive back home, I couldn't help but wonder if what Chuck had told me was a lie. I was pretty certain that I went to the address he'd told me but then again I could have been wrong too. But even the man hadn't heard of the name either, but that too could've been nothing. I don't know every single one of my neighbors for crying out loud. But something about this whole thing seemed uneasy, between Chuck being so secretive about what he shared with me, to him attempting to kill himself that night. And now him not showing up to school or returning any of my messages or text. Something was definitely going on and I Blair Waldorf was going to find out what exactly that was!

* * *

><p>"Oh a quiz, looks like loads of fun!" he states while walking into the classroom.<p>

"Mr. Bass, please grab a paper and take a seat! You're already late."

"Don't mind if I do" he says before grabbing a sheet and walking back to his seat. "Well hello partner. Have you missed me?" he say before taking a set.

"Really, that's all you have to say to me after missing a whole weeks worth of school!" she says while lifting her eyes up to meet his.

"Yeah well I had more important stuff to do!" he states stiffly before lowering his eyes and pencil down to his own sheet.

"I'm sure you did!" she sarcastically says.

Once the quizzes where through, they had free time to go over any other work or labs they needed too. Chuck was still ignoring her and she continued to stare a whole through him.

"Thanks for those Lab notes by the way, I think I Aced that test!" Chuck states, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, you can accept my lab notes but you cant even return a phone call or a damn text!" turning to look at him.

"Why do you care, what I was doing with my time!" raising his eyebrows up at her. "Your not my mother, nor my girlfriend!" he says the last word with much more anger then he initially entitled to.

"I didn't say I was" rolling her eyes "But I thought I was at least your friend!" watching his face freeze in that moment.

"Is that right?" he raises his eyes up to challenge her "Quote me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who made the remark 'I could never be friends with you'" he states.

"Yeah, granted I might have said that in the beginning but come on Chuck lets be realistic here! I've gotten to know you or at least I think I have, and you me. You cant honestly set there and say that you don't think of me as a friend!"

"I don't think of you at all!" he says, noting the hurt in her eyes.

"Chuck stop this!" she then becomes more serious "There's something going on with you, isn't there!" watching him roll his eyes "Chuck please just tell me what's going on. I'm here for you, but I cant help you if you don't talk to me!" putting her hand on his arm. "Stop shutting me out!"

"Stop acting like you care!" he venomously says. "I don't need your fucking help, so stay out of my life!" he brushes her hand off his arm before getting up to leave the room.

Blair instantly begins to looks around the room, noticing all eyes of her and what had just took place only moments before. It was the slam of the door and the Teacher yelling Chucks name that snapped her out of whatever trance she was just in. Fighting her hardest to not let the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes and pour down her face. What was wrong with him, & why was he being so mean to her!

* * *

><p>"Blair what is going on?" he states while grabbing her arm out on the courtyard.<p>

"Nate.. hey" turning around to face him.

"Don't hey me Blair, there's something going on with you and that Bass boy isn't there?"

"Wha... huh why would you say that?"

"Because, that's what I was told Friday after school while having lunch. The guys and some girls were talking about seeing you hanging out with him a lot here lately. Plus there's word about some kind of argument that happen today between you two"

"Oh and you just believed them without even asking me!"

"I tried to ask you all weekend, when you wasn't taking any of my calls or texts!"

"I was busy.. gosh Nate! My whole life doesn't revolve around you!"

"Oh but you can certainly pencil Chuck in!"

"Did I just hear my name!" Chuck states while walking up to the couple. "Please do continue!" waving his hand out to them.

"Okay Blair sense you wont answer the question I'll just ask Chuck." turning the to face the dark brunette "Chuck why have you been spending so much time with my girlfriend for?"

"Well Nate you see, the reason Blair hasn't been coming around you anymore is because quit frankly she finds you boring! Very one note, predictable!" he smirks at the blond boy in front of him.

"Is that true Blair" he ask while turning to look at her. "Are you bored of me? of us?"

"Nate, Chuck doesn't even know what he's talking about." she says while looking through Nate at Chuck.

"Well something is fucking going on Blair, and I don't like it one bit!"

"Nathaniel chill, I cant help it if you girlfriend enjoys my company much more then she does yours here lately"

"You know what, I'm really getting tired of hearing your mouth" Nate states while stepping closer to Chuck.

"Nate, he's joking okay! Chuck can you stop it already!" she states stepping between them and blares out at them.

"You know what I'm not doing this right now, hell I don't even know why I keep trying Blair!" the blond states.

"Nate, wait!" she states while watching him turn to leave.

"Just stay away from me Blair.." he says before leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she blurts out once Nate is gone.

"A lot of things, but then again there's also some things a wrong with you too. Oh and lets not forget to mention that sexy little freshman right over there also!" he states while averting his eyes to the said girl in question.

"Chuck cut the bullshit, it isn't funny anymore!"

"Oh and here I thought you liked this game!"

"This isn't a game anymore Chuck, it never was!" stepping closer to him "Look I'm being serious right now, what is going on. I mean when I asked you that in chemistry you yelled at me and left the room. Not to mention you told me to stay out of your life and yet here you are butting in on mine!" motioning to him with her hands.

"Yeah well when the opportunity arises, why set back and do nothing!" he states while smirking at her.

"Chuck look" ignoring his statement only moments before "I need you okay, I need you to tell me what's going on. I hate fighting with you like this! And now Nate's mad.."

"Oh poor Nate, poor you! It must feel absolutely horrible to have nobody to run to! For no one to descend down to their knees and kiss the ground that you walk upon!" rolling his eyes before turning to leave.

"Chuck where do you live?" watching him come to a stop.

"What?"

"I asked where do you live, because it sure in hell isn't the place you told me!"

"Are you serious? Stalker much!"

"Chuck I'm not a stalker" watching him begin to leave again "Hey stop!" grabbing his arm "I was worried about you okay, when you hadn't showed up for school or called me back or responded to any of my texts I didn't know what else to do. But when I went there, the man who lived there said he never heard of you!"

"Your delusional you know that!" he says before leaving her standing there.

* * *

><p>Grabbing her clutch before exiting her home, she was certain she now had a clue as to where she could go to find out where exactly Chuck Bass lived at. So after leaving her home and hopping in a taxi she decided to head off to the business building Chuck had taken them two on their first outing together. When she thought back on that day, she hadn't realized how easy it was for him and her to just hop in a elevator and go through the building like they did. Or how some of the people seemed to look as though they knew him. Knowing that this was possibly the only clue she had going for her as to where Chuck Bass lived, and also who exactly he was!<p>

"Hello, I was looking for a Mr. Bass" she states once she's in the building.

"Okay, and who may I ask you are?" the lady states

"I'm Blair Waldorf, I was needing to see him and talk to him if that's possible."

"Take a seat and I'll call down and see if he's able to see you"

"Okay thank you" taking a seat after only a few minutes I hear the lady again.

"Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass is able to see you now."

After receiving instructions on where to go, and instantly noticing it was the same doors that led to the room that Chuck and I had went in, I knew more and more of this was making sense. Knocking on the door before hearing the voice of a much older man and not the low raspy tone of Chucks state 'Come in'.

"Hello Miss. Waldorf was it?"

"Yes, you'd presume correct!"

"I'm Bart Bass, what is it I can do for you Miss?"

"Oh I.. I go to school with Chuck" watching the mans posture instantly change.

"Is that so, please Miss do let me apologize for anything my son may have done to you personally. He can be spiteful at time!"

"Oh no.. its nothing like that" watching the man begin to become confused "You see Chuck and I are lab partners at school. And well he missed last week and I was needing to give him some of the lab notes that I had written down for him. And there wasn't an address at school under his name, so I was wondering if you could tell me where it is that you live. So I can make sure he gets theses notes and all."

"I understand, wouldn't want Charles to fall behind. Our address is simple really, we live at the Palace."

"Palace.. as in the Palace Hotel?"

"That's the one. Room 1804, just ask the front desk lady if you need any help."

"Oh I'm sure I can find it all on my own. Thanks again for your help."

"No the pleasure is all mine Miss, now I must get back to work. Hope you find the place okay."

"Oh I understand, it was nice meeting you Mr. Bass!"

"Likewise Miss Waldorf! Now be on your way, I'll call ahead and notify the Hotel that your coming."

* * *

><p>Once I arrived at the Palace Hotel, I noticed how exquisite it was, the lighting to the décor all around was simply beautiful. So Chuck lied about where he lived, but to be honest looking at this place I couldn't begin to figure out what was the big deal. This place was astonishing, I could only imagine what the rooms looked like. The staff was super friendly also, the front desk lady gave me the code to their door so I could let myself in. She said it was due to Mr. Bass's son often ignoring the knocks or calls when they'd try to notify him. Once I was standing outside the door I began to punch the numbers into the key pad. Hearing the door unlock I began to open it slowly feeling my heart begin to race more and more.<p>

"Hello is anyone here?" I state as I take a few more steps in, turning to close the door behind me. "Chuck its me Blair, are you here?" I begin to walk past the mini kitchenette into the living room its then I see a door off from there and begin to make my way to it. Knocking on it and instantly hearing someone making a bit of racket inside.

"One second" he yells out. Getting up and walking to the door. "Blair, what the hell are you doing here?" he states once he opens the door.

"I uh.. well you left class today, not to mention school so fast I never got to give you the rest of the chem notes so I thought I'd drop them off."

"Is that so" he states while leaning against the door and folding his arms. "So detective how did you finally find out where I lived at?"

"Actually I have your father to think." watching his once cocky face turn hardened at the mention of his fathers name.

"Oh so you've met Bart Bass then! I guess you figured out the ski rise I took you too belong to my father then."

"Really your dad owns that whole building?" I state with my eyes growing larger. "I didn't know that, I just thought he worked there."

"Yeah well what else did you think BI stands for?"

"I don't know really?"

"Bass Industries."

"Wait your father owns Bass Industries? I've heard of that before, your father's company owns half of the upper east side Chuck!"

"Yeah I know.. tell me something I don't know!" running his hands through his hair "Well you came here to give me some notes, where are they?"

"Oh there right" looking up at him noting his hair all out of place, but for some reason he looked extremely sexy too in that moment. "right here." she states before handing them over. Her eyes never leaving him.

"Thanks" he states, noticing the hitch in her voice and the hint of lust in her eyes. Smiling slightly at her as if today was already forgotten. "Well hey sense your here, do you wanna stay for a while? I could order room service and we can find a movie or something."

"Su.. sure sounds fun!" she subtly stutters out.

"Okay cool!" he states while walking out of his room and past her into the living-room. "So what is it that you'd like?"

"I don't know.. a salad I guess?" she states while following him.

"A salad?" he turns to her "Blair, I'm not ordering you a salad. I say Pizza!"

"Pizza it is!"

After he finally ordered our room service, and we picked out a movie to watch we were finally able to set down. Looking around the room I noticed there was only one door which led to his bedroom. So this room had to be his, and his alone.

"So uh.. do you live here alone?"

"Yep, pretty much!" he states while putting his feet out and lounging back into the couch.

"I bet that's awesome! I only wish I didn't have to deal with my mom or Dorota's mouth on a daily basis!"

"I bet!" he says while flipping through the channels.

After our food finally arrived we began to eat, I was actually thankful that Chuck didn't let me order a salad because surprisingly enough the pizza was pretty good. We had decided to watch The Amazing Spiderman 2 because Chuck said he was a big fan of those movies. I personally didn't want to argue with him. We was actually having a good time with each other and I didn't want that to end. And I definitely didn't want us to escalate to how we was today!

"You know Chuck I don't know why you'd lied for, I mean you have nothing to be ashamed of. If this is how you get to live your life everyday, then I'm so jealous of you!" I state as I take another bite from the pizza sinking into the couch even more, noting how close the both of us were in that moment.

"Yeah I guess it can have its perks I suppose!" he says while taking a drink.

"I'd say, room service anytime you want it, plus you live alone! How awesome is that!" turning over to look at him, noting his face not holding near as happiness that it once did. "Hey what is it?"

"Oh its nothing.." he states while turning his face back to the screen.

"Chuck, come on. You can tell me! Did I say something wrong, I mean I'm sorry if I did. But you can also talk to me too."

"You think my life is so much fun, so grand but no! In fact its far from it! The only reason I have my own place is because my father doesn't want me living with him!" he states while raising his voice little by little. "And do you wanna know why we live in a hotel, well that's because my father owns this place!"

"Chuck I..."

"So no! My life isn't as perfect as you may think! In fact my life is pure hell and its been pure hell sense.." coming to a complete stop.

"Sense what?" noting the hesitation in his eyes, but also a hidden emotion she hadn't quit seen before. "Sense what Chuck?"

"I think you should leave!" he says getting up from the couch and walking to his room.

"Chuck please.. we don't have to talk about it. Whatever it is. I..I don't care! But please don't make me leave, don't walk away from me again! That's all you've done for the past week is ignore me, and then today well it was just horrible. I.. I don't know what you want me to do. One minute everything's fine, we're both laughing and then all of a sudden its not and your ready to just push me away. Please Chuck don't.. don't push me away this time!" she states in am almost distressed manner.

"Blair.." he says with his back still to her.

"Chuck, look I don't.. I don't care about where your going to be next year, what your going to do with your life. I don't care if your mad or psychotic or anything else that others may label you as. I don't even care that you lied to me or that I don't know what's been true and what's been a lie when I've been with you. All I know is that, I want to be with you! The moment you walked into my life, I knew that you were something else. You've instilled a passion within me that I.. I didn't even know I had. You showed me things, made me feel so much. Over time I just began to want more of you, when I wasn't with you I was thinking about you! And now I.. I don't know its like damn you don't even want anything to do with me. I don't know why your doing this!" she states while crying. "I just don't know anything anymore, but when I'm with you its different and I don't know why. But I know I don't want that feeling to go away! "she states while looking down, feeling the tears began to fall even more.

In that moment Chuck instantly turns around and takes Blair's face into his hands. There lips then bind as one, kissing as passionately as they can. Holding and grasping onto one another or rather onto something that neither of them is quit sure is there. Chuck lifts her legs up and wraps them around his waist. He then begins to walk to his room. Their lips never leaving one another. Passion, intensity, coursing through their bodies as they move in sync with one another eating at each others lips with a eagerness a yearning they'd both been denying themselves for far to long!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed, if you did please leave me a review. I'm already working on the next chapter believe it or not. I wanted to end it on this note just to leave you all wanting a bit more. I'm sorry if that's mean but please don't hate me! ;o) Also like I said before and I'll say it again Thank You all for the continued support. I'd really love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter! Plus I absolutely adore your reviews as well as follows and favs too! I also wanted to let my readers know of another amazing author! Her FF name is Scarlett2u &amp; her story "Things You Cant Learn In Books" is simply amazing if you haven't already read it or haven't been following it, then I highly suggest you to check it out! Its become my addiction for many of reason! lol But thanks again everyone for the continued love! xoxo -B <strong>_


End file.
